Por la noche
by nthelittlewolf
Summary: ha caminado sola por mas de 1500 años
1. Chapter 1

I

Una mujer semidesnuda con una liguera blusa sin mangas sentada en un banco alto en medio de una desordena habitación su mirada perdida en las farolas que lograba ver por la ventana. ¿Qué podía ella pensar?... El odio a su estado, el recuerdo del trigo antes de la siega moviéndose por el viento, el dolor o la satisfacción que le producía tomar la sangre de las personas, era más grande que el remordimiento de arrebatar el suspiro de sus vidas. La lujuria que envolvía el momento preciso en que sus almas abandonaban sus cuerpos podía llegar a ser tan fuerte que no se podía detener… eso pensaba, mientras tanto una figura obscura abría la puerta de su departamento, si a esa bodega se le podía decir así.

– A solis ortu usque ad occidua benedictum sit nomen domine (1) – pronunciaba ese hombre, mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la colgaba atrás de la puerta, solo el pequeño cuello blanco sobresalía de su vestimenta. La luz mortífera de la calle permitía ver que era un hombre de aproximadamente 65 años, con una barba blanquecina y ojos verdes, los cuales miraban con ternura y tristeza a esa pequeña mujer que no se había dignado verlo a la cara.

– ¡Hablas de Dios en este lugar maldito, donde he matado y delante de esta prostituta que perdió su alma desde tanto tiempo que ya lo he olvidado? Eso si me da risa, hijo. Bajando de su asiento, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa burlona. – Te estás quedando donde siempre, ¿Verdad? Dile al "Monseñor de tu parroquia, Tom, que no está bien buscar placeres carnales, siempre va a husmear a la misma esquina. – El rosto del sacerdote se descompuso trato de reprimirla, pero ella continuo.

– No te preocupes, hago que confundan mi rosto pero no que olvide mis besos y mis caricias. – Ella no sobresalía de los 23 años, menuda, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura que se movía acompasado mientras se acercaba a la pared, accionó el apagador, iluminando todo el recinto, que aunque desordenado se podía ver un inmenso librero, un viejo escritorio de madera, una cocineta, un sofá y una cama, al lado de esta, un viejo russel terrier que hacia todo lo posible para ir a saludar.

– Estoy triste por Clint. –Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el lomo. – No le queda más que unos meses de vida, huelo como la muerte se acerca a él, cada día más. No sé si ya te dije, pero ella, tiene un olor dulce a alhucema y tomillo. Se van y me quedo vacía, aunque tenga otro perro, no me puedo acostumbrar a que cada día me acerco más a la soledad. ¿Qué hare el día que tu olor cambie Tom? –acercándose a él. – ¿Caminare por la inmortalidad, reprimiendo mis instintos y pensando en suicidio bajo los rayos del sol que desde hace tantos años no he visto? Eres el mortal que más ha estado cerca de mi vida y obscuridad.

Él la abrazo con una inmensa ternura callando con esa caricia el llanto de la mujer, pero su alma se encontraba llena de remordimientos, su mente con un odio que trataba de reprimir mientras su cuerpo recordaba el amor que un día le había tenido. –Candy, te dedo mi vida y siempre serás mi mejor amiga, pero sabes muy bien lo preocupado que me encuentro por tu alma. Estoy años que estado en el Vaticano he buscado la manera de liberta de tu prisión sin que pierdas tu vida.

– Mi dulce niño, –tocando con su mano su mejilla– siempre buscando como liberarme de mi camino por la noche, durante todos estos años no lo he encontrado. Te cuide, te alimente en la guerra, me cuidabas durante el día, aun no entiendo el por qué continuas buscándome. – Él no contesto, solo la miraba, cuando pretendencia contestarle ella lo interrumpió. – ¡Calla! – Acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello. –Hoy no quiero salir a buscar hombres y a alimentarme, estoy aburrida de vivir bajo este destino. – Él solo descubrió su cuello esperando que con eso, su remordimiento disminuyera pero no fue así. No era la primera vez que se alimentaba de él, lo único que era diferente es que a paso de los años el miedo de que lo matara había desaparecido, al contrario deseaba que con su vida pudiera recuperar el alma de su amiga o que ella tomara toda su existencia.

No pasaban mas allá de las 10 de la noche cuando decidió retirarse, se encontraba de visita en la ciudad y debía regresar a la casa pastoral. Ella descansaba plácidamente en su cama, mientras Clint dormía a sus pies. Verla así le recordaba esos años de la gran guerra cuando compartían el mismo desván en ruinas. Él velaba su sueño diurno, y ella cuidaba de él por las noches mientras a lo lejos las alarmas anunciaban un posible bombardeo aliado.

Al despertar vio que tan solo eran las 12 de la noche, pensó que era buena hora para salir a dar un paseo. Se vistió de manera sencilla y no se pinto ya que no iba a salir a trabajar y riendo para ella, abrió una lata de comida y se la acerco a Clint.

Caminaba por las calles viendo a la gente, extasiándose con sus aromas y el sonido de sus corazones bombeando su sangre, la llenaba de placer y felicidad, pero el goce del olor de la sangre fresca no se podía compararse a nada. Dejando las luces de la calle atrás, trepo por la pared saltando de un balcón a otro. Arriba del gran edificio del parlamento podía ver las luces de la ciudad.

–Que brillantes son y qué bueno que el mundo ha cambiado, ya es más fácil moverse en la noche y más seguro… El viento… ¡amo el viento… frio como mi alma! –Recordaba esos años cuando su pequeño corrían entre las ruinas de Berlín y como habían llegado a sus manos. No podía negarlo, en un momento decidió que ese jovencito desnutrido y asustado podría ser un buen alimento, pero al verlo le recordó a su hermano por lo que decidió que era momento cuidar a alguien, se sentía sola y el deseo de que el muchachito estuviera seguro fue mas fuerte que su propia alma. – Dormir por las noches, quiero dormir. – Gritaba al cielo como esperando que alguien o algo le contestara pero desde aquel exorcismo que presencio, ya no era posible descansar como los mortales. Perdida en sus pensamientos no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí.

El cabello de la nuca se le erizo y sus pensamientos se paralizaron, tenía miedo, miedo a la obscuridad, se sentía como un ratón en la espera de búho. Su respiración cortada se condensaba en el ambiente y no podía moverse, sintió pasos atrás de ella y las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, giro su cabeza y vio a un hombre caminando hacia ella. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que le hacía sentir tanto pavor? No era otro vampiro, el olor era diferente y no escuchaba el sonido de su corazón, ¿Acaso, estaba más muerto que ella? No supo de donde saco fuerzas pero salto desde lo alto del edificio y corrió por las calles saltando varia avenidas, la sensación de tenerlo atrás no había disminuido, solo se sintió tranquila al llegar a su apartamento, si es que esas paredes podrían salvarla. Cerro las ventanas y cortinas no quería que ni que la luz de las farolas entrar. Miedo, es lo que había sentido y no lo podía comprender, aun temblando tomo el celular y escribió un mensaje pidiéndole a Tom que fuera lo más pronto posible, que alguien la había perseguido por casi la mitad de la ciudad. Tenía tanto desasosiego, ni el día que presenció el despertar del demonio Sealtiel que la marco para toda su vida, se había sentido tan desamparada. Subió a Clint a la cama y lo abrazo, llorando se quedo dormida, hacia tantos años que no dormía por la noche, pero no fue un sueño tranquilo. Mientras una figura observaba aquella vieja bodega y marcaba con sangre el marco de una ventana.

Desde el orto hasta el ocaso. Alabado sea el nombre del señor

1 


	2. Chapter 2

II

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Tom se dio cuenta del mensaje en su celular, lo cual lo puso muy nervioso, su rosto cambio por completo y un semblante de preocupación no podía pasarse por alto. Se encontraba con el cardenal Orlando du Barryen una junta de la diócesis y apenas tuvo oportunidad se acerco a él.

– ¿Qué ocurre Tom?

–Mi… sobrina… me ha escrito… como estoy en la ciudad, desea verme. –Mintió lo cual en el pasado le hubiera causado remordimiento pero no ahora, dentro de él había resentimiento hacia su superior que hablaba del celibato y la moral de la Iglesia cuando se acostaba con su amiga por lo menos cada tercer día.

–Es la hija de tu hermana menor, ¿verdad?

–Sí, Candy se encargada del negocio familiar, es la única hija de mi hermana. Necesito pedirle algunos días hace algún tiempo que no la veo.

–Sabes que eso no es posible, con la llegada de los demás cardenales y la organización de la cena de beneficencia pasado mañana…

–Lo entiendo, –interrumpió – Entonces solo le pido que me permita salir en la tarde para ir a verla, lo más seguro es que tenga alguno nuevos libros que mostrarme y usted sabe que nos une la pasión por los libros antiguos.

–Está bien, pero tendrás que traerla a la cena para conocerla, deseo preguntarle sobre algunos textos antiguos y si es posible la restauración de algunos volúmenes de la biblioteca principal. – Eso le erizo todo el cuerpo, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la serenidad contesto con una sonrisa.

–Gracias, claro ella no faltara… o más bien hare todo lo posible para que asista.

La tarde paso muy lenta, quería salir corriendo junto a ella, abrazarla y decirle que no estaba sola. Aun había luz cuando se pudo desafanar de sus obligaciones y tomo un taxi pidiéndole a Dios que se encontrara bien. Entro corriendo al apartamento y la encontró dormida todavía, acerco sus dedos a su blanco cuello y pudo sentir el leve pulso, por experiencia propia sabía que no era prudente despertarla. Las cicatrices en su pecho le recordaba la única vez que lo hizo.

Levanto un poco el lugar, los periódicos tirados en el suelo y los libros en desorden sobre el escritorio le hizo saber que las malas costumbres nunca se quitaban aunque uno viviera miles de años. Aun recordaba el día en el cual le comento que iba ingresar al seminario, su deseo era salvar el alma de esa mujer que había sido su protectora, madre, hermana y por un tiempo su amante. – ¡Qué razón tenias cuando me dijiste que en los libros sagrados no podría encontrar tu cura, madre!, pero no fue por el motivo que tu creíste, pensabas que era para liberarte pero en verdad era para acercarte mas a mí y ahora me arrepiento, debí de haberte pedido que me unieras a tu obscuridad y las tinieblas en lugar de vivir bajo este obscuro habito. Tras a sus espaldas Candy se movía perezosamente, entreabrió lo ojos, lo único que pudo distinguir fue una silueta. Al despertar sus sentidos no estaban agudizados y salto sobre él, tirándolo al piso. Su boca, alrededor de su cuello apunto de atacar pero el aroma dulce de la sangre la hizo reaccionar y con la misma velocidad con lo que lo ataco volvió a la cama, se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a rezar.

Al escucharla recitar el padre nuestro le preocupo. Sin importar su dolor se acerco y acariciando sus cabellos.

–Algo me siguió anoche. Era un depredador, peor que yo. – Con los ojos llenos de terror y su cuerpo temblando, en un abrazo se aferro a su cuerpo. – Una hora después ya más tranquila y sentados en el único sillón que había, tomaron un poco de té. – Sabes muy bien que esto no me sabe a nada Tom, pero con tal de que te sientas como una persona normal junto a mí, puedo tomar agua caliente. – Ambos rieron. – He pensado no salir a la calle por un largo tiempo. – Interrumpió bruscamente, él la observaba penetrantemente y ella tenía la mira perdida en un punto inexistente en la pared.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que viste y lo sentiste? – Tom la saco de su abstracción.

– Sí, no era un demonio, ni un vampiro pero sé que iba tras de mí. Tengo que leer los libros de la biblioteca de tu diócesis, debo encontrar quien era esa criatura, solo un ser de luz sería capaz de producir esa reacción en mi cuerpo. Ya he leído demasiados tomos en las bibliotecas sagradas, he hurgado en los volúmenes especiales y nunca encontré o leí nada referente a una criatura sin circulación sanguínea capaz de ser un depredador de un ser de obscuridad, siento que está en peligro mi vida y quiero salvar mi existencia… deseo vivir.

– Tranquila, aunque muera velare por ti y mientras pueda vendré a alimentarte solo me quedare algunos días y después regresaré a la capital, pero trato de convencer a mis superiores para que me trasladen a esta ciudad, tengo un buen pretexto, los textos de la biblioteca. Por cierto uno tus clientes te quiere conocer. –Lo miro incrédula a los ojos, apunto estaba de insultarlo cuando la interrumpió. – Habrá una cena de beneficencia en honor del arzobispo y el cardenal quiere conocer a la inteligente y hermosa hija de mi hermana.

– Noto el sarcasmo en tu comentario, hace 55 años era tu madre, 40 años eras mi hermano… y mi amante, hace 25 mí primo, hoy eres mi tio y mañana ¿Qué seré? Tu nieta o mi hija. Está bien, me pondré uno de mis tantos vestidos. ¿Cuál me pondré? – Se levanto recuperando su usual comportamiento, hasta cierto modo era frívola y arrogante. – Me recogeré el cabello y me pintare discreta.

– No comprendo si restauras libros, vendes por subasta, tienes una librería y una biblioteca ¿Por qué continúas saliendo por las noches a recibir dinero de los hombres?

– Donde conseguiría personas dispuestas a querer pasar un rato amigable conmigo, te informo o más bien te recuerdo que no me acuesto con todos. Me alimento de ellos y después les arreglo sus recuerdos. Así tienen la impresión de que han pasado una hermosa hora conmigo.

– ¿Así le haces al arzobispo de esta ciudad?

– ¡Claro¡ de todos los hombres que me buscan, él es uno de los que me da mas asco con él nunca he tenido relaciones.

– Disimula mañana por la noche tus sentimientos. – Se acerco a ella y tomando un mecho de sus rubios cabellos le pregunto. – ¿Estás segura que no te reconocerá?

– Muy segura, sino, dame 3 segundos con él y veras que me amara… como una hija. Por favor déjame leer los libros antiguos. ¿crees que tu "señor" me permite ojearlos? Además me tienes que invitar a entrar, sabes que no puedo ingresar a un lugar sagrado sin ser invitada.

– Esta bien, mañana vamos a ver qué podemos hacer. Si usas tus encantos nada se te negara y por favor, si te alimentas hazlo discretamente, no quiero dar explicaciones o mentir más de la cuenta.

– ¿Qué tantas mentiras has dicho de mí? – Él se acerco a ella y acariciaba su cabeza y contesto:

–Eres la hija de mi hermana menor, que vives en la ciudad, estudiaste historia en América y eres la encargada de "_Persephone_" el negocio venta de libros y textos antiguos de la familia.

Se alejo de él y se acerco a la ventana para correr las cortinas pero algo la detuvo, disimilando su preocupación regreso al sillón. – Ya es momento que regreses al recinto de los santos, donde la castidad llena el ambiente. Estaré bien no te preocupes, te prometo que no saldré y que estera ahí portándome a la altura.

Tomo la muñeca del hombre que la veía con gran ternura y clavo sus dientes, dio tres o cuatro sorbos e inmediatamente lo soltó. – Tienes un sabor dulce y cálido. Me lleno de remordimiento cada que tengo que alimentarme de ti. – Lo beso en la frente y persigno. Él abandono la bodega pero no lo había hecho tranquilo, tenía la misma sensación de aquel día cuando ella estuvo a punto de morir en la gran guerra.

Apenas dejo de oler su esencia se levanto, corrió la cortina y con tenor abrió la venta, era perfume de sangre, pero no humana. Conocía ese olor. Mojando sus dedos con saliva froto el marco de la venta, la olio, la probo. Recordando su primera noche como criatura de la sombra.

– Tenía tanta sed y corría por la campiña como animal salvaje, podía escuchar el latir de corazones y eso me trastorno enloquecí, mi primera víctima fue un… cordero, esto es ¡sangre de cordero! – Dijo para sí. Cerro la ventana, volvió a correr la cortina, camino hacia su librero tomando la biblia comenzó a leer el Éxodo, pero después lo puso en su lugar. Tomo otro libro, era más antiguo, con pasta dura y hojas amarilla. – HaKatuv,(1) mejor leo el texto original. Prendió la lámpara sobre su escritorio, leyendo en voz alta:

"_12:21 Y Moshé convocó a todos los ancianos de Israel, y les dijo: Sacad y tomaos corderos por vuestras familias, y sacrificad la pascua. 12:22 Y tomad un manojo de hisopo, y mojadlo en la sangre que estará en un lebrillo, y untad el dintel y los dos postes con la sangre que estará en el lebrillo; y ninguno de vosotros salga de las puertas de su casa hasta la mañana. 12:23 Porque HaShem pasará hiriendo a los egipcios; y cuando vea la sangre en el dintel y en los dos postes, pasará HaShem aquella puerta, y no dejará entrar al heridor en vuestras casas para herir. 12:24 Guardaréis esto por estatuto para vosotros y para vuestros hijos para siempre."_

–Mi casa está marcada y no en la puerta. El ángel de a muerte puede entrar. Es un mensajero de Dios quien esta tras de mí. Solo cerro el libro y medito por mas 2 horas esperando encontrar el significado se quedo dormida.

(1)Uno de los nombres que recibe la "Biblia Judía"


	3. Chapter 3

III

Se despertó un poco antes de las 6:30 como todas las tarde bajo a la biblioteca que se encontraba en la planta baja donde sus dos empleados la saludaron como de costumbre. Se encontraba nerviosa ya entrada la tarde cerro y despidió a Karen y Jimmy. Fue al baño y preparo la tina, quería lavar sus culpas mas sin embargo sabía que era imposible. Kleen se acerco a la tina y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo metió con ella, jugaron dentro del agua, le ponía una gran cantidad de jabón reía, mientras su perro trataba de alejarse del chorro de agua. Él era lo único que aun la unía a su humanidad, la empatía que sentía con él solo superada por el sentimiento de ternura que Tom le generaba. Camino desnuda por todo el apartamento escogiendo el vestido que se iba a poner, pensó en el negro pero se decidió por uno blanco con aplicaciones negras. – Así me imagino que es mi vestido de novia. – Recogió su cabello en una media cola con un moño blanco, dejando algunos caireles sobre su rosto, sonrió y pensó que la eterna juventud había sido en regalo amargo. Pinto discretamente sus ojos y sus labios, tomo su bolso y su capa negra. Se arrodillo para despedirse de su perro dándole un sonoro beso y posteriormente acaricio su cabeza.

Salió algo temerosa de su casa pero emocionada de asistir a una fiesta normal. Claro si un recinto lleno de curas, religiosas y sacerdotes podía decirse normal. Ya en la calle se arrepintió de haberse puesto ese vestido, así que se agacho, tomando lo más que pudo su indumentaria y camino por la calle. En la esquina se detuvo a esperar un taxi, decidió no llevar su propio coche, si había que huir lo haría mas rápido a pie. Al poco tiempo uno se detuvo y subió en él. El chofer no dejaba de verla por el espejo retrovisor y ella podía oír como su corazón latía y su excitación crecía. Lo único que le preocupaba, si él le hiciera algo tendría que ensuciar su vestido blanco. La llevo al centro de la ciudad, al bajarse se sintió más tranquila pero muy tonta de pie a media calle con el vestido en sus manos. Unas calles más adelante paro otro taxi, no quería que hubiera relación alguna con la diócesis y su apartamento.

Minutos después de pie enfrente del edificio saco su celular de su bolsa. – Estoy afuera, te espero, sabes que no puedo entrar si no me invitas a pasar en un lugar consagrado. – Colgó, Tom tardo en salir, ya estaba desesperada no podía entender que la dejara tanto tiempo afuera, si él sabía del ser que la había perseguido. Aunque meditando un poco, si era un mensajero de Dios no habría lugar seguro y mucho menos en terreno consagrado. Cuando salió por ella, ¡no iba solo!, estaba acompañado de un joven alto vestido de esmoquin, por lo que supuso que no era un sacerdote y eso le agradaba aunque se encontraba algo molesta, había tenido tiempo de pensar y eso la asustaba de sobre manera.

–Candy, hija que bueno que llegaste. – La beso, dándole un ligero abrazo. Ella en cambio lo había recibido con una mirada que asesinaba, cuando era pequeño lo hacía si se portaba mal o rompía alguno de sus libros aunque nunca surtió el efecto que deseaba. – Te presento a Albert Barnabas le Boursier, es nieto del hermano de Carlo, creo que si te había hablado del él, estudiamos juntos en el seminario. – ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Tenía un buen sabor, varias noches probo su sangre y yació en su cama, aunque siempre procuro que Tom no se enterara.

– Se quedo corto con lo referente a la belleza de su sobrina. – Ella se sintió incomoda con el comentario. Hacía tanto tiempo que un hombre no la trataba así.

– Candida de Lagrasse, es un place. Caballero posee un apellido que no es común ¿Se lo han dicho? – Le extendió su mano y cuando se tocaron, la sensación de escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y supo que el extraño ser se encontraba atrás de ella. Tratando de mantener la calma, la voz del joven la saco del trance pero no disminuyo sus sensaciones.

– Si, me lo han dicho, pero es un nombre olvidado por el nuevo testamento y la historia. Un día, si tiene tiempo señorita, le contare la historia de un ángel caído que se arrepintió de haber insultado a Dios y un apóstol separado de su orden.

– Me encantaría oírla, pero ahora podemos entrar tengo un poco de frio. – ¡Pretexto más tonto no podía haber dicho siendo verano¡ – Creo que me voy a resfriar. –¡Ya cállate por amor de dios! Eso y más pasó por su mente.

– Claro hija, eres bienvenida a campo sagrado – se cerco a su oído en voz baja para que su acompañante no los escuchar pronuncio – "las paredes sagradas no permiten la entrada a demonio y enfermedades, tú ángel de la muerte, entraras". – con su mano le señalo la puerta, estaba hecho había sido invitada a entrar.– "solo por hoy y bajo mis cuidado, entraras al suelo consagrado, criatura errante carente de alma".

– Yo cuidare que tu estancia sea placentera y tranquila. –completo Albert ignorando el acto de que le habían hablado al oído, colocando su mano en la espalda de ella un poco mas arriba de su cintura, el desosiego desapareció mientras los tres entraban a disfrutar de la velada.

Llevaba poco más de una hora disfrutando de la compañía de joven, hablaban de cualquier tema mundano hasta que le pregunto a que se dedicaba.

–Soy historiadora y anticuaria, durante un tiempo me dedique a la traducción de textos apócrifos principalmente a los referentes a rituales antiguos y de la edad media, sobre todo los textos referentes a la época de la gran plaga. – Apenas había terminado de decir eso cuando se aterro ¿Por qué le había contado eso y así a un completo extraño?

– ¿Crees en destino o vivimos en un mundo de coincidencias?

– No entiendo tu pregunta.

–Candy. –Tom interrumpió la conversación. –El arzobispo quiere conocerte. – Se levanto y caminaron tomados del brazo.

– Veo que te están entretenido bien. – Siempre supo que ella nunca sería para él, ya lo había aceptado, los dos tomaron caminos diferentes en sus vidas.

– Sí pero después de esta noche regresare a las calles y el trato de dama se va a acabar.

– ¡Porque tu quieres esa vida!

– ¡Claro!, puedo alimentarme de los visitantes de mi biblioteca ¿No te agradaría eso?, puedo ignorar el bajo perfil que he logrado desde hace mas de 1000 años.

– Arzobispo, le presento a mi sobrina, Candy. – Ella extendió su mano para saludarlo, cuando sus manos se tocaron el tiempo se detuvo entre ellos y ella le susurro al oído.

– ¡No me conoces, jamás me has visto en persona! – El tiempo volvió tomar su velocidad.

– Me da mucho gusto conocerla, Orlando du Barry a su servicio. Tom habla mucho de usted y de su trabajo como restauradora, hija deberías trabajar para nosotros. – Lo que le había dicho había llenado su alma de esperanzas, entrar a la biblioteca del arzobispado y buscar si no una cura por lo menos los mensajeros divinos y el objeto de su búsqueda.

– Muchas gracias pero recuerde que tengo muchas actividades por la mañana tendría que acomodar el horario por la tarde o la noche… mi trabajo que quita mucho tiempo pero… podría hacer un espacio en mi agenda, ¿Verdad, tío? ¿Qué tipo de textos tiene?

– Tenderías que verlos aunque, los mejores están en la capital, como usted debe de saber. Además no es permitido que un laico se entere de algunos secretos, aunque si usted hace un buen trabajo podríamos hacer una acepción – Cuanto lo odiaba, quería arrancarle la garganta en cambio sonrió al comentario.

– ¿Acaso tiene miedo de perder adeptos si los conocen? – La conversación estaba tocando terreno peligroso. Tom apretó delicadamente su brazo y ella entendió el mensaje, aunque no le hizo mucho caso. – No creo que ese sea el resultado, es sabido que muchas de las historias sagradas provienen de los Evangelios apócrifos. ¿Para entender y comprender a la iglesia, no cree que los laicos deberíamos conocerlos? En lo personal… me he complementado mas con la iglesia desde que he tenido la posibilidad de estar cerca de esos textos y conocer las historias de primera mano.

– No todas las personas tienen tu visión, hija. – Coloco su mano sobre su hombro de manera paternal. – Pero se deben mantener en secreto, hay personas que podrían tomar muy mal esas palabras y darles un significado diferente. – dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada – ¿Cuál es su tema favorito?

–Estoy interesada en los mensajeros de Dios, principalmente en los nombrados en el Antiguo Testamento, he tenido en mis manos textos de sacerdotes ingleses que describen que la gran peste es producto de un ángel de la muerte y que las posesiones son en verdad ángeles caídos.

– No encontraras nada de eso aquí que yo recuerde los textos son mas recientes pero eso no les quita que sean interesantes – Contestaba con naturalidad a sus preguntas, Tom observaba a su alrededor por si alguien estuviera escuchando su conversación. – Solo copias sin importancia llenan nuestros estantes, temas varios en especial a lo referente a la historia de nuestra congregación, aunque cuenta nuestro viejo bibliotecario que hay una copia de de las "Profecías de Ahías el silonita". Te repito, hija, los textos importantes solo están en la capital y muy pocos sacerdotes tienen acceso a ellos.

Decidió que las conversación estaba tomando un buen camino para levantar sospechas dio por terminada la conversación. – Gracias fue muy interesante nuestra conversación padre, le agradezco por haberme invitado. Acomodare mi agenda, pero le repito solo podría en las tardes.

–Me interesa, hay gran cantidad textos sencillos y volúmenes de pueda contar con tu ayuda. – Ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y una sonrisa. – Tomada del brazo de Tom se retiraron de la presencia del arzobispo.

– Hubieras investigado el tipo de libros que había, aunque no pierdo la esperanza de que me sean útiles. Aunque viéndolo bien, hay que entrar poco a poco en el mundo de tu iglesia, me asusta mas que el ámbito en el que me muevo.

– Como iba a saber, no tengo acceso a esa sección y cualquier pregunta fuera de contexto es causa de sospecha mientras convives con las altas esferas, la traición forma parte de tu existencia. Él quiere trabajar contigo, ya después puedes acezar a nuevos libros lo único que te pido es que aquí no entres en su cama.

– Bueno, no importa ya investigare por mi cuenta y de eso puedes estar tranquilo.

- Pero ¿Qué tienes que investigar? – ella no quería preocuparlo, el incidente de la sangre en su ventana lo omitió y solo una sonrisa y una mirada de dulzura fue su única respuesta.

Al regresar al extremo sur del salón se percato que Albert ya no estaba, aunque lo quisiera admitir su compañía le había agradado. Camino sin rumbo por todo el salón siendo ignorada, eso no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Buscando los baños encontró una pequeña puerta, al abrirla un largo y obscuro pasillo se podía observar.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Sus ojos no tardaron nada en acostumbrarse a la excesiva obscuridad. Su curiosidad era inmensa, así que encamino por el pasillo. Alfombrado para callar cualquier sonido perceptible para el oído humano pero no para el suyo, se dio cuenta que el suelo era de madera, en la pared derecha una colección de crucifijos de diferentes tamaños y formas cuidaban en su aventura. El pasillo deba vuelta a la derecha y unos pasos adelante otra puerta le detenía el camino.

Al abrirla un viento helado movió sus cabellos. Para su sorpresa estaba en la iglesia, había salido por una puerta muy bien escondida debajo del púlpito ubicado en la nave lateral. Había sido invitada a suelo consagrado así que no había problema. Camino hasta ponerse enfrente del altar. Durante todo este tiempo nunca le había reclamado a Dios, había sido culpa de su curiosidad, de su ignorancia, del hambre y lo peligroso de los territorios divinos. –_ "_Dios ha Muerto. Dios sigue muerto. Y nosotros los hemos matado" ¡qué tan falso es esa frase! – Dijo para sí mientras se persignaba y arrodillaba. Sus pensamientos volaban, pero todos llevaban al mismo resultado, al existir Dios, claro que debe de existir pero yo tuve la suerte de demostrar la existencia de un demonio y comprobar el dualismo de este mundo.

Recordaba, cuando niña, entraba en la pequeña iglesia de su poblado donde, los canticos en latín inundaban el ambiente, el olor a incienso embriagaba su mente y la hacían olvidar el hambre y frio, como en aquel tiempo comenzó a rezar.

_Pater noster qui es in coelis santificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum fiat voluntas tua sicut in coelo et in terra panen nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie. Et dimitte hobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris et ne nos inducas in tentationem sed liberanos a malo. Amen_

– Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien llorar y rezar en latín delante del altar.

– Creí que ya habías dejado la fiesta. – Contesto asustada, diciendo esto se levanto y se dirigió hacia la banca donde se encontraba Albert, sentándose junto a él, se preguntaba el por que no lo había sentido, sabía perfectamente que es suelo sagrado y sus sentidos aminoraban, al acercarse pudo escuchar su corazón bombeando sangre a su cerebro por lo que no le dio importancia. – Nunca había estado en una iglesia a obscuras y completamente sola, pensé que era momento de una pequeña oración y recordar las oraciones que aprendí de pequeña

– Entonces yo no soy nadie, además veo que tu tío te ha enseñado mas que bien el catecismo – rio un poco

– No sabía que estuvieras aquí, además deseaba limpiar algunas culpas.

– Eso solo lo puede hacer un sacerdote en el sacramento de la confesión. ¿Hace cuanto no lo haces? – Ella no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo.

– ¿Qué me vas a decir que tú podrías hacerlo? Te recuerdo que si quisiera hacerlo y lo he hecho, mi confesor es mi tío, él cual por cierto debe de estar preocupado por mí. Debo retirarme, mañana mismo partirá de la ciudad y quisiera está más tiempo con él, – Se levanto pero él, la tomo de la muñeca.

– ¿A dónde se encuentra tu taller me gustaría un día ir a ver tu trabajo, claro si se puede saber?

– No lo se… Te pido que me sueltes. – Como un resorte libero su mano y sin voltear conteniendo los deseos de matarlo se encamino hacia la puerta cerrándola tras de si. Hacía muchos años que no se sentía atraída por un mortal. Los sentimientos de asco que sentía por ella misma volvían, sabía que no era digna de nada y de nadie. Tantas almas pesaban sobres sus hombros, tanta sangre derramada por sus manos. Corrió por el pasillo y de un golpe abrió la puerta del salón, sus ojos acostumbrados a la obscuridad completa se deslumbraron y estuvo ciega por casi 5 segundos, se recargó en la pared espero hasta que se volvió a acostumbrar a la luz.

Busco a Tom, por su olor, era característico dio con él rápidamente, se encontraba hablando con varios curas. Muy recatada y educada se acerco al grupo de clérigos y espero hasta que terminara de hablar, la presento como su sobrina y se alejaron para poder hablar con mayor facilidad.

– Empezaba a preocuparme por ti. ¿Dónde estabas? Espero que no alimentándote de algún obispo o cardenal. – Tomándola fuerte del brazo

– Mí alma ya está en las puertas del infierno como para además pedir la llave. Estaba rezando en la iglesia o más bien eso trataba.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– El pariente de tu amigo, ese el del nombre de apóstol olvidado, se encontraba ahí me hablo acerca de la necesidad de la confesión y… si había alguna posibilidad de volvernos a ver.

– ¿Qué le dijiste?

– ¡Claro! le dije que si, hasta le di la esquina en la cual podría encontrarme. –Tom abrió los ojos esperando como siempre que fuera solo una broma de ella. –Me tengo que ir no quiero volver a encontrarlo además aún son las dos de la mañana, me da tiempo de ir a mi casa, cambiarme e ir a un centro nocturno o bar. Tengo hambre, llévame a la puerta por favor, recuerda que estoy tu prisionera y debes dejarme ir de suelo sagrado. –Encamino a Candy hacia la puerta de la diócesis.

– "Así como se te ha permitido entrar, sana y salva, saldrás criatura del demonio, caminante de la noche, el caos el desorden y las tinieblas saldrán contigo – Abrió la puerta, ambos ya en la calle se despidieron con un largo abrazo.

– ¿Quieres que me espere hasta que tomes un taxi?

–No es necesario, caminare y hasta puedo encontrarme a alguien en el camino, así ya me iré directo a mi casa a dormir y no saldré. – Se rio pero si aún tenía alma, esa noche fue muy dolorosa, no era la primera vez que la llamaba "criatura del demonio" pero si fue la primera vez que le había dolido tanto. No sabía porque camino por la cera esperando que el mensajero de Dios la encontrara y acabara con su vida.

Avanzó por algo más de diez cuadras, ni taxi, ni exterminador y mucho menos alguien de quien alimentarse había cruzado por donde ella se encontraba. Pensando que se iba a ir a la cama sin cenar y que la noche siguiente se despertaría de muy mal genio. Escucho ruidos extraños en un callejón, eran tres corazones, latían excesivamente rápido, pero hubo algo que hizo detener su camino. El viento le traía el olor del terror y de excitación, esa combinación pocas veces era buena. Entro al callejón dejándose llevar por sus sentidos, atrás de unas cajas se percato de la presencia de dos hombres y una mujer, la cual se encontraba tirada en el piso sobre unos cartones sucios y mojados, estaba a punto de ser violada, rápidamente camino hacia ellos. Él que se encontraba de pie observando la escena no se dio cuenta a que hora ella le rompió el cuello cayendo al piso, el otro hombre se incorporo rápidamente, Candy lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo. Lo olio, no quería alimentarse de un hombre drogado, de un movimiento le saco los intestinos y después corto su garganta para evitar que gritara, dejándolo caer al piso aun con sus viseras humeaban, por la baja temperatura, se acerco a la mujer y susurro a su oído:

– Te encontraste con unos hombres que trataron de asaltarte, alguien te ayudo. Fue un hombre y no le viste la cara. Todo esta bien, no te hicieron nada, buscaras a una patrulla les contaras esta historia y cuando puedas dormirás tranquilamente. Así que levántate y vete. – La mujer siguió sus órdenes, salió corriendo del callejón. Tomo el cuerpo del primer hombre y clavo sus dientes en su cuello.

– Debo apurarme antes que su sangre se enfrié. – Por más de quince minutos succiono el líquido carmín. Cuando estuvo saciada soltó al hombre. Observo luces de patrullas, rápidamente escalo por el muro y ya desde la azotea del edificio pudo ver a un par de policías entrando al callejón.

Se quito el vestido para quedar solo en fondo, debía de moverse con mayor soltura y saltando de techo en techo llegó hasta la avenida principal, muy cerca de donde había ocurrido el encuentro con el mensajero. Siguió moviéndose con gran velocidad, se había alimentado bien y como era de esperarse se encontraba algo cansada. Decidió que era momento de desasearse del vestido. Lo rompió tirando los pedazos. – Me gustaba mucho si no hubiera sido por esos hombres…

Continuo su camino hacia su apartamento ahora le preocupaba la luz del sol. No sabía cuánto tiempo le había llevado su recorrido. Pero llegar a su bodega con olor a sangre le desagradaba más. Agudizando sus sentidos busco seres vivos alrededor, quitando unos ratones y dos gatos tres pisos abajo, se encontraba sola en la azotea, así que ahí mismo se desnudo por completo. Levanto la tapa de un contenedor de agua y comenzó tallando únicamente con sus manos todo su cuerpo, casi completamente seca por el viento de la madrugada volvió a ponerse el fondo y comenzó de nuevo su camino hacia su hogar.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Al ver el reloj eléctrico que tenia junto a su cama vio que eran las 5 de la tarde. Al revisar la fecha se asusto por Kleen, había dormido por tres días se despabilo por completo y lo llamo. El pobre perro corrió hacia ella, ese movimiento torpe pero apresurado le daba ternura. Se levanto de su cama y vio alrededor. Su apartamento estaba arreglado y eso solo se le podía deber a Tom, desde niño siempre le arreglaba su escritorio y además había sido el culpable de que sus mascotas no hubieran muerto de hambre en mas de una ocasión. Ese día tampoco tenía ganas de salir, aun está satisfecha por el festín anterior y con un poco de remordimiento, hacía tiempo que no asesinaba. Recordó a ese pobre mujer, cuantas veces escucho los gemidos de mujeres al ser violadas al ser atacado su poblado.

Tomo el celular y vio que tenia mas de veinte llamas perdidas y lo contacto.

– Hola, ¿puedes hablar?

– ¡Claro! ¿Cómo estás? – su voz se oía más alegre de lo normal.

– Muy bien, gracias por lo que hiciste por Kleen durante estos días, sin ti hubiera muerto de hambre, además dejaste acomodado todo. – Al no tener respuesta inmediata de su hijo le preocupo. – ¿Tom? ¿Estás ahí?

– Sí, pero no se a que te refieres, las actividades posteriores a la cena me tuvieron muy ocupado no me permitieron ir a despedirme yo regrese a mi iglesia hace un día,

– Entonces no estuviste en mi apartamento. –Esperaba que estuviera jugando.

– Te juro que en estos días no he tenido tiempo ni de llamarte y mucho menos de ir a verte, ¿todo está bien Candy? ¿Dónde anduviste estos tres días?

– Descansando y caminando por la ciudad… y… si, sí estoy bien, creo que fue un mal entendido discúlpame si te moleste y sobre todo si te preocupe. Sabes muy bien que estoy loca, pero me puedo cuidar sola. Mañana te llamo cuando me despierte. Besos… y Tom… te quiero mucho. – Colgó el celular. – ¿Quién estuvo aquí Kleen? – Su perro la miraba, sabía que nunca obtendría respuesta de él. Ese lugar ya no era seguro y le aterraba el saber que un desconocido entro mientras ella se encontraba vulnerable. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a llorar. Tenía miedo, había sido descubierta. Pero sabía que era momento de enfrentar su destino por un momento pensó que debería mudarse pero a donde iría, que mejor esperar la muerte en su propio territorio. – He vivido por un largo tiempo, tal vez sea momento de comprobar si hay un Dios, aunque sea para juzgarme y condenarme. Tenía algunos libros que restaurar para la próxima subasta, además de algunos encargos personales. Tenia que ponerse a trabajar, bajo a la librería como era su costumbre a cerrar. A obscuras, solo las luces de los autos iluminaban el interior de la librería formando sombras con formas extrañas. Pego su frente a la fría ventana de la puerta, esperar la muerte era lo único a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Subió a terminar sus trabajos.

A la tarde siguiente se levanto aun mas temprano, esperaba con ansia el horario de invierno, pero aun faltaba mucho. En verdad tenía que cambiar sus hábitos las palabras de Tom retumbaban en su mente, pero como se alimentaria, la sangre de los drogadictos del parque le producía resaca y solo le quedaba los jóvenes que se divertían en las fiestas donde la mayoría estaban alcoholizados en el mejor de los casos. Se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter rojo, grande y viejo, dio inicio sus actividades eran apenas las 6 de la noche el sol se acaba de meter. Bajo a la librería saludo a Jimmy y Karen sus empleados y sin dejar ningún cabo suelto les preguntó si alguno había subido a su casa durante estos días. La respuesta ya la conocía de ante mano –No, lo tenemos prohibido, cuando tu trabajas no te gusta ser molestada – Taciturna y dispuesta a cerrar la librería como la mayoría de las noches escucho el repicar de la campanilla de la puerta, se levanto del suelo donde acomodaba algunos libros recién adquiridos. No pudo disimilar su sorpresa al ver que era Albert, sus dos empleados tampoco lo pudieron pasar por alto. Camino hacia el estante donde ella se encontraba y se recargo quedando casi a su misma altura.

– Hola. – Con una sonrisa sínica le pregunto. – ¿Sería ten amable de indicarme si dentro de su colección privada hay alguna texto apócrifo o herético? – No podía creer como el color rojo resultara sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio.

– No, las copias interesantes están en los museos o si mis contactos no me han mentido, está en el Vaticano, además ya vamos a cerrar.

– No podría hacer una excepción y mostrarme su biblioteca prohibida o tu taller. En verdad me gustaría conocer su apartamento.

¡No! Le repito ya vamos a cerrar. – Los dos jóvenes miraban anonadados como alguien le hablaba de esa manera. Ella pocas veces interactuaba con los compradores a menos que fuera un negociante importante, además su frescura le comenzaba a molestar, como se atrevía a insinuarle algo, esta bien que era una prostituta pero en su librería era una dama.

– Entonces ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme a caminar ya que están a punto de cerrar? La noche presagia ser hermosa y tranquila. – No sabía que le estaba enfermando de ese hombre, la atracción que sentía por él o su frescura de venir a buscarla.

– ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?

– Fácil, le pedí tus datos a mi padrino, que por cierto es el arzobispo, él cual se los pidió a tu tío, pero previamente haciéndole jurar que no le dijera que eran para mí, ese fue el camino difícil. Pensé en buscarte en la sección amarilla pero, eso le quitaba emoción a la tarea. –ese comentario dio un vuelco a su corazón mientras sentía como sus ojos escudriñaban el interior de su alma.

– Esta bien, me arreglo y nos vamos.

– No, así estas bien además no creo que haya algún problema en que salgamos desde este momento. – Sin poder entender cómo o por que insistía ese hombre tanto, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, mientras el cuchicheo de sus empleados a sus espaldas no podía esperar. Una mirada fulminante los hizo callar, mientras reprimía el deseo de cortarles la garganta. De mala gana dejo los libros sobre el estante y tomo su bolsa. La calle aunque no era muy transitada tenia algunos cafés y pequeños restaurantes y como cualquier ciudad moderna se abría paso a la vida nocturna.

– Ya, quita esa cara, quien te viera pensaría que deseas matar a alguien o que yo te he hecho enojar.

– ¿Y quién te dice que no lo has hecho? Vienes sin avisar, tratas de hacerte el gracioso delante de mis empleados y además me sacas de mi casa sin dejarme tan siquiera que me arreglara.

– Nunca creí que fueras tan frívola, además si no querías salir me hubieras dicho que no.

– Como si eso te hubiera detenido. – Aunque quería continuar enojada el hecho de caminar acompañada le agradaba, el miedo de verlo a cara no la deja poner en orden sus pensamientos llegaron hasta la orilla del rio y ahí él se le adelanto un poco para quedar frente a ella. No podía creer que temblaba de deseo por solo sentir su mano sobre su hombro, tantos siglos y tantos hombres y hubiera matado por solo percibir su respiración cerca.

– ¿En qué piensas?

– En lo insoportable que puedes llegar a ser. – La indiferencia fue su arma, el viento frio y húmedo der rio, la única señal que no estaba soñando le recordaba su infancia. Como odiaba los últimos días que la habían recordar tantas veces su verdadera vida, se preguntaba por que no había muerto de hambre, de frio como sus demás hermanos y además aun se preguntaba por que la habían vendido a ese sacerdote.

– ¿Crees en vedad que soy tan insoportable? La noche anterior pensé que querías volver a verme, además escuche tantas maravillas de ti, cuando Tom habla de la hija de su hermana no tiene palabras a veces para describirte. – Que brusco había sido el regreso a la realidad, el dolor en el pecho tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer, aun dolía.

– Así siempre ha sido mi tío. Ve en mi, virtudes las cuales no poseo. – La plática se fue haciendo cada vez menos tensa saltando de un tema a otro y se permitió coquetear un poco con él. Mientras las primeras luces del día nacían y sus ojos se cerraban, una sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro de tan solo recordar lo tranquilo y hermoso que había sido las últimas horas. En sus sueños el recuerdo del inicio de su vida la torturaba.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Los días y noches que siguieron a su encuentro fueron sin novedad no había casi dormido, delgadas líneas de luz que se fugaban entre las gruesas cortinas contrastaban con las dos farolas sobre su escritorio. Debía entregar dos volúmenes del siglo XV, los recuerdos del renacimiento volaron por su mente, al igual que el temor que producía la peste, como había escapado una vez, la culparon de ser engendro que producía la enfermedad. Cuantas veces se había escabullido en las casas para alimentarse de seres con aspecto de cadáver en putrefacción, pero los recuerdos eran interrumpidos por el recuerdo de sus ojos azules. No podía entender cómo era posible que se sintiera atraída por un mortal, eso la molestaba y enfurecía. Recordaba el cinismo y prepotencia con el cual se presento en su librería, en su territorio.

Decidió que nunca más saldría con él, no debía hacerlo, pero solo pensarlo entristecía su corazón. Tuvo que reprimir se deseo de destrozar el libro en el cual estaba trabajando, por las tardes bajada a cerrar la librería, le consumía la esperanza de verlo entrar antes de cerrar, escuchar la campanilla de la puerta y verlo entrar.

Ya en su habitación, termino su trabajo antes de las doce de la noche decidió que era momento de salir a divertirse y alimentarse cuatro días eran demasiado, pensó en la fiesta Gótica que habían al este de la ciudad. Era un buen lugar para divertirse vestida conforme a la ocasión lo ameritaba vio sus libros regados en el suelo, el escritorio abotagado de papeles, pinturas y cajas de todos tamaños – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que arregle aquí? –hablaba sola, eso le calmaba algo los nervios pero no tenía tiempo de filosofar había que ir a divertirse un poco.

En la calle, sus instintos estaban a flor, el bombeo de la sangre de las personas con las que se encontraba comenzaron a excitarla, tendría que alimentarse cuanto antes. Llego a un bar de mala nota donde ya antes había pasado alguna noche. No tardo más de 15 minutos en encontrar alguien en el baño dispuesto a pasar un buen momento.

El ambiente lleno de humo, la música retumbando en las paredes y el deseo de sentirse indigna, la llevo a tener sexo antes de alimentarse, la excitación, la pasión, el placer y el hambre todo junto, la peor droga para su especie, era la combinación perfecta para transformarse en el asesino innato que traía dentro, antes de que su acompañante terminara mordió su hombre izquierdo uno, dos, tres sorbos… en verdad no supo cuantos fueron solo reacciono hasta que el peso de su cuerpo inerte estaba sobre ella. Lo soltó observo que aun respiraba. Su experiencia le decía que no iba a morir, pero aun así haciendo uso de su fuerza lo ayudo a salir del baño, quien vio la escena no podría sospechar que ella, siendo más pequeña que él cargaba casi todo su peso sobre el hombro derecho. Salieron del bar, dando tumbos, doscientos metros más adelante y debajo de un farol lo sentó en una banca para que tomara aire, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse sin tanta dificultad, acaricio su rostro y sin pensarlo beso sus labios deseando por un momento que fuera Albert. El remordimiento la invadió, susurro en el oído del joven que nunca recordaría su rostro.

Sola, camino lentamente perdida en los espacios de su mente, ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana cuando regreso, el sueño la estaba venciendo no quería dormir, el arrepentimiento calaba el poco vestigio de su alma que aun poseía, prefería tomar sangre vestida como prostituta que asaltando en bares y tugurios. Su reflejo en el espejo del baño le grito a la cara lo que en verdad era, ni el agua podría limpiar algún día la sangre escondida en sus manos. Ya en su cama y solo ataviada con una camiseta estuvo peleando contra sí misma para no dormir, el sueño la venció y durmió hecha un ovillo recargada en la cabecera de su cama abrazando su almohada.

A la siguiente noche despertó entre las cobijas de su cama, no recordaba haberse metido a la cama, no se preocupo ya que si en verdad alguien entraba de día a su casa no seria para arroparla. Reviso su celular, había un mensaje de Tom avisándole que regresaría de nuevo a la ciudad y que además le tenía una sorpresa. No podía imaginar que sería, pero viniendo de él podría ser desde agua vendita hasta una cura a su situación.

Recordando que era lunes, el día en el cual la librería no abría solo se dedico a tratar de curar su resaca. Era el día de entrega, el reloj marcaba las diez minutos para la ocho y el dueño de los libros vendría a las ocho. Arreglo su cabello lo mas que pudo y trato de poner su mejor cara cuando el cliente toco en la puerta trasera, lo dejo pasar con desgano sin decir una palabra dejo que el anciano los revisara detenidamente

– Como siempre hija, tienes unas manos de ángel, mañana a primera hora tendrás el depósito en el banco.

– Siempre es un placer trabajar para usted, tiene volúmenes muy hermosos, que no pueden ser catalogados. Una sonrisa de complicidad fue compartida por ambos, se levanto y saco de un estante una botella de vino y dos copas, no era la primera vez que compartían una inocente velada, era una de las pocas personas de la cual nunca se había alimentado. Él le platicaba de su familia y podía explicar tan bien los paisajes de bajo la luz del día que con solo cerrar los ojos podía verlos, recordaba su corta vida bajo el sol. Esta amistad se remontaba a más de 70 años atrás, había sido amigo de su padre, era su único contacto con la mayoría de sus clientes, discreto y nunca le había preguntado que era aunque suponía que conocía su secreto, solo platicaban y bebían.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a vivir bajo esta identidad Candy?

– No se Neal, solo me quedaran a lo mas quince años. Necesito ya tener otra hija bajo los ojos de la ley. Cada vez resulta más difícil.

– Mis contactos en el extranjero pueden arreglarlo, tú decides para cuando, ¿no te gustaría transformarte en mi bisnieta? Me queda poco tiempo de vida y me gustaría poder ayudarte, a mis hijos no les interesa mi trabajo y el más interesado es uno de mis nietos, muy pronto lo traeré para que lo conozcas.

– En verdad no sé si pueda continuar con esto, ya estoy cansada, la muerte está tocando a mi ventana y solo estoy esperando el momento que me decida a abrirle. De nada sirve el dinero, los conocimientos si solo puedo ver las estrellas, sentir el frio y recordar que la soledad camina atrás de mí.

– ¿Sola? No estás, tienes a Tom, a mí, tus empleados que aun no sé cómo no han renunciado con lo amable que a veces eres con ellos. – Una leve sonrisa cruzo por sus labios mientras su mirada se perdía en el fondo de la copa. – Si no fueras tan huraña amigos tendrías a manos llenas.

– Y más gente de quien cuidarme. ¡En verdad no sé como no lo había pensado! Mi caminar con el tiempo me ha mostrado que por más que se crea que la humanidad ya esta evolucionada aun espera una cacería de brujas. ¡No! Me salve durante toda la edad media como para morir en la llamada tercera revolución industrial.

– Con temor de que nuestra amistad se termine, deberías enamorarte o tener por lo menos mas amigos – La mira fulminante de ella lo atravesó y sus pensamientos volaron al joven prepotente que deseaba olvidar. – No me has dicho nada, continuo vivo y como no quiero tentar mas a mi suerte me voy, solo piensa lo que te de dicho. – Se acerco a ella, la beso en la cabeza dio un par de palmadas en su espalda. – No te levantes conozco el camino, estamos en contacto y piensa bien lo que te dicho. – Se retiro sin decir otra palabra dejándola sumida en sus reflexiones. Como podría darse el lujo de dejarse amar cuando ella era la causante de tantas separaciones y amores frustrados por más de 1500 años.


	7. Chapter 7

7

No había tenido noticias de Albert ni de Tom, por mas de dos semanas para ella pereció una eternidad, los latidos acompasados de sus empleados la calmaba, durante todo ese tiempo sus salidas nocturnas se habían reducido al parque cercano y a la taberna en las orillas de la ciudad, se había alimentado de varios camioneros. Desde su encuentro con los violadores de la noche anterior y el joven del bar que había contado su "aventura" a un diario amarillista prefería mantener un perfil más bajo de lo normal.

Estaba tomando muy en serio sustentar su existencia con la sangre del rastro municipal pero la sola idea le desagradaba el sabor era muy diferente o también tomar en serio la propuesta de Neal, salir otra vez del país y dejar todo atrás.

Deseaba verlo, volver a ver sus ojos azules y perderse en ellos, le dolía solo aceparlo deseaba ver a un mortal, estar con él tan solo tener una conversación amena. Para no pensar comenzó a poner en orden su taller. Por primera vez se dio cuenta en la inopia y desorden en la que vivía, tal vez un poco de armonía no le haría mal y así sorprendería a Gabriel cuando volviera, aunque nadie podía creer era capaz de recordar la posición de cada uno de sus libros, escritos y pergaminos. El timbre de la tienda no dejaba de sonar molesta está dispuesta a desaparecer a quien se atrevía a tocar de esa forma. Al abrir observo que era Albert y sin pensarlo con ademan lo invito a pasar, sintió alegría de volver a verlo, subieron juntos las escaleras hacia su taller, al llegar a la planta alta no resistió en comentar.

– Veo que llevas casi todo el día trabajando y que no conoces el significado de la palabra orden.

– No le gusto mucho el comentario pero solo movió los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

Mis libros no están desordenados, se perfectamente en donde se encuentran todos. Además mi escritorio es donde los arreglo y doy mantenimiento, además mientras lo hago no me gusta que me muevan algo. – Recordó cuando Tom era pequeño y de cómo lo regaño cuando toco sus cosas. –Sonrió para si.

¿De qué te ríes, del desorden en el que vives? Aun no comprendo como tu perro no se ha perdido en este laberinto. Nunca lo has perdido. ¿verdad?

– A que vienes ¿de visita o a criticar?

– No en verdad solo pasaba por aquí, y pensé en saludarte pero mejor me voy, creo que no es buen momento. – Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, aunque le dolió sabía que era lo mejor no se podía permitir acercarse a un mortal. La sensación de estar sucia e impura nunca la haría merecedora del perdón de Dios.

La noche había caído por completo, se arreglo para salir a su esquina y olvidar a Albert. Ataviada como la situación lo ameritaba esperaba la llegada de algún cliente pero nunca sucedió. Un viento frio soplo por las calles y cerro su gabardina, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos tratando de darse un poco de calor.

– No, no puedo olvidarte y creo que tomare el camino que me ofreció Neal – pensaba absorta mientras se dirigía hacia el parque y de ahí a su casa. Se detuvo un momento. – Que hermosa es la luna llena me gustaría que siempre fuera así.

Fue en tan solo un segundo que aquella figura apareció atras de ella, su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración, sus pensamientos volaron hacia Tom. No supo en que momento la tomo del cuello y levanto del suelo, trato de escapar, tomo su pequeño cuerpo y la golpeo tan bruscamente en el tronco de un árbol que ya no pudo moverse mas, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hacia tantos años que no experimentaba el dolor. Todo su cuerpo era cubierto por el de él. No tenia piedad, con su antebrazo evitaba que pudiera respirar, creyó que nada podía asustarla más comenzó a perder el sentido, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero aun podía ver la luz, la obscuridad cubrió su rostro por del despliegue de sus alas sombrías que los envolvía. La corteza del árbol lastimaba su espalda. Su vida paso ente sus ojos, el dolor que había experimentado en toda su vida regreso a su corazón, recordaba que la muerte era dulce y llena de paz, pero esto la volvería loca y asi como todo comenzó la dejo caer, el golpe seco la hizo reaccionar hecha un ovillo con sus brazos rodeando su estoma solo podía ver los pies de ese ser en la espera del golpe final el cual no ocurrió, así como llego desapareció de su presencia. No supo cuanto tiempo tardo en recuperase o si lloro por horas.

Con el cuerpo adolorido, arreglo su gabardina tratando de ocultar el dolor y el maltrecho vestido. Solamente quería llegar a su casa dormir y esperar que sus heridas no fueran de muerte. A unas dos cuadras creyó que ya no podía mas, a punto de desmayarse unos brazos la rodearon para evitar que se cayera. El dolor regreso, asustada se trato de liberar al escuchar la voz de Albert la calmo y sin preguntar solo se limito a ayudarla.

–Te encuentras bien ¿Qué te paso? –No podía decirle la verdad.

–Me asaltaron en el parque pero pude escapar y no se la verdad como lo hice.

En el interior de su casa la luz lastimo sus ojos con dificultad se dirigió al baño.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

–No muchas gracias, ¿podrías hacerme un te? –Era lo único que su organismo aceptaba. En el baño se desnudo y escondió la ropa hasta lo más profundo del tambo de la ropa sucia, se lavo la cara ya en bata se sentó en el retrete para calmarse y poner en orden sus ideas fue interrumpida por el tocar desesperado de Albert.

–Salgo en un momento. –Al abrir la puerta vio su rostro preocupado.

–En verdad te encuentras bien. ¿No crees que sería mejor dar parte a la policía?

–No alcance a ver la cara del hombre además estoy muy cansada, te puedo asegurar que no era del lugar, siempre camino por el parque y nunca me había pasado nada.

–Ese lugar esta lleno de drogadictos…

-Que conocen a la gente de la zona y no nos atacan, te puedo asegurar que no es de aquí y no volverá a ocurrir.

–Me asustaste, te ves un poco mal, te tardaste mucho en el baño.

–Creíste que me hubiera cortado las venas. Mi sangre en el piso del baño no es mi muerte perfecta. –No le hizo mas preguntas solo la acompaño hasta que se quedo dormida, la llevo cargando hasta su cama, estuvo tentado a recostarse con ella y deseo ver sus rostro, sus ojos o sus cabellos a la luz del día, pero sabía que aun no era tiempo.

Un hombre vestido de negro sentado en una gran estancia, únicamente iluminado por la luz que emanaba la chimenea, saboreaba una copa de vino.

-¿Cómo te fue? –A sus espaldas se arrodillo una especie de ángel, sus grandes alas tocaban el suelo pero eran tan obscuras como la noche. –Algo que hacia milenios no veía, un sangre puro. Lo que pude escudriñar en su alma nunca fue abrazada por un vampiro, fue transformada por un demonio.

–La mataste verdad Abbadona.

–¡No¡

-¿Acaso te has convertido en un hombre débil?

-Deseo continuar observándola, hay una parte de su alma a la que no pude entrar. Puede ser un relicario y es mas peligrosa muerta que viva.


	8. Chapter 8

– Entiende, por favor, tengo mucho trabajo,me ha llegado un embarque nuevo que tengo que acomodar, hasta luego.

Era la quinta vez que se negaba salir con Albert, por temor a ponerlo en peligro o tal vez con la idea de encontrar su muerte, aun no la había decidido, pero en ninguna de los dos casos deseaba tenerlo cerca. Por el tono de voz sabia de ente mano que él no la buscaría mas, se escuchaba molesto y desilusionado, eso le dolía.

Sus empleados ya habían notado su cambio de humor y en verdad deseaban que él regresara. Tom tampoco la había llamado, eso cerraba con broche de oro su ya muy mal genio. Su respiración cada vez de hacía mas dolorosa y las las lagrimas rodaron por su rostro. El sol aun no se ocultaba por completo pero no le importo, salio escondiéndose entre las sombras de los edificios, no podía creer que hubiera hecho esa tontería, tantos siglos que había vivido y todo echado a perder por una rabieta pero deseaba terminar con todo en ese momento.

Aunque era el ocaso, el exceso de luz la mareaba y lastimaba sus ojos. Una mano la jalo bruscamente hacia un callejón cercano aprisionándola entre la pared y un cuerpo, al abrir sus ojos la deslumbro unos ojos azules pero rápidamente los volvió a cerrar... él la estaba besando lento y tranquilamente como nunca lo habían hecho. En los primeros segundos pensó en separarse sin embargo dejo de hacerlo... lo abrazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo permitiéndose sentirlo. Cuanto tiempo se besaron, jamas lo supo, al salir del callejón la obscuridad de la noche reinaba.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto ella confundida aun mas, por que él acariciaba con delicadeza su mejilla.

– ¿Te lo tengo que contestar? – le respondió muy cerca de su oído aturdiendola más. – Ven vallamos a comer algo, ya es tarde y conociéndote seguro no te has alimentado bien.

La tomo por la mano y la guió por la calle durante todo el camino no dejo de habar y ella solo contestaba con monosílabos.

– ¿Por qué no habías querido verme?

– Te lo dije he tenido algo de trabajo – . Se soltó de su mano y se recargo en la pared por que en verdad se sentía mareada, desde el tiempo de la peste no había estado tanto tiempo sin comer.

– Me siento mareada, pero no es nada, – Respondió rápidamente al ver su rostro de preocupación. – Solo es un poco de cansancio.

– Te lo digo, hoy no te dejare y para empezar te llevare a comer. – la abrazo por la cintura pegándola mas a su cuerpo, ella solo asintió. – Y para asegurarme que no te escapes o te caigas te voy a llevar abrazada. – Le iba a contestar con enojo pero la volvió a besar olvidando hasta la propia muerte que la seguía. Solo quería perderse en lo mas profundo de su boca.


	9. Chapter 9

Que bien se sentía andar con él así por las calles, cualquier persona que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja normal pero si superan la verdad, ella era un ser sin alma por las de 1500 años que se alimentaba de sus clientes y lo que menos deseaba era hacérselo a Albert.

– ¿Qué ocupa tus pensamientos?

– No, nada, – Contestó apenada y aun confusa por las sensaciones que nacían en su cuerpo – Muy bien, Hemos llegado. – Tan solo preguntar... le asustaba, no lo podía creer años de trabajar en la calle y se sentía incomoda por la posibilidad de estar con él a solas. – Es mi humilde casa, a lo mejor no tengo libros tan importantes y antiguos como tú, pero si con mas orden y tal vez un buen vaso de jugo que saque del refrigerador te atraiga. Es un barrio tranquilo no como donde tu vives, no se como tu tío no te ha pedido que te mudes. –

Su casa era como lo hubiera imaginado, de tres plantas, antigua, estrecha, con un pequeño jardín al frente y mas cerca de su tienda de lo que hubiera pensado, pero antes de terminar de admirarla el la tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta, el chillido de las bisagras le acelero el corazón. Cuando prendió la luz de la estancia no podía creer lo que veía, la estancia vaciá, no era que a ella le gustaran muchos los muebles, sin embargo prefirió no preguntar. Albert colgó su saco en perchero, dejando también las llaves en la única mesita que había en la estancia.

– Ven, vamos a la cocina. – En ese momento se dio cuenta que se había salido sin llaves, eso no le preocupaba, tenia manera de entrar por alguna ventana. Nunca había visto una cocina tan limpia, todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar y brillaba como espejo, hasta le daba miedo acercarse y ensuciar. Abrió el refrigerador – ¿Qué quieres? Tengo naranja, durazno o manzana. – Durazno, por favor. – Le sirvió en un pulcro vaso y no entendía como una persona que vivía sola pudiera tener mas de una docena de vasos milimetricamente acomodados y una cocina con todos los aditamentos que pudiera haber imaginado, ella tan solo contaba con algunos trastes.

– Ven, vamos a la biblioteca, seguro ahí te sentirás mas en tu ambiente. – Ahí, si era su lugar, como había dicho no tenia a simple vista una gran colección de libro pero aún no los había estudiado ampliamente, estaba acomodados al igual que los vasos de la cocina, por lo que se contuvo de sacar alguno del estante.

– Y que me dices, te pude sorprender. – Los lomos se veían gastados acomodados por colores que iban desde los rojos descoloridos hasta los cafés y negros con letras doradas en latín. Con solo tocar los lomos remembraba aquellos siglos, las texturas ásperas y secas por el paso de los años bailaban debajo de sus dedos. – Absorta por su pasión, no advirtió en que momento Albert prendió la chimenea acercándose hasta donde ella se encontraba. – Aun no me has contestado. – dijo cerca de su oído, abrazándola por atrás y hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos, la giró lentamente para poder besarla, ella se perdió en lo profundo de su boca mientras el metía sus manos por abajo de su suéter para tocar su espalda. El contacto de su piel con las manos grandes y frías de Albert la aturdió, pero no tanto como él beso en su cuello acercándose a las regiones donde ella sabía que fluía la sangre la cual latía rápidamente.

Que paso o como paso, no podría dar detalles, solo sabía que había llegado con él a su habitación entre besos y tropiezos. La desnudo lentamente mientras besaba y admiraba todo su cuerpo solo iluminado por las luces en movimiento de los coches del exterior que se colaba por las cortinas. Temerosa como nunca lo había sido también lo desnudo deseaba ver el cuerpo del hombre con el que estaba, sabiendo que debería contenerse, lo ultimo que deseaba era matarlo, no obstante lo toco y como curando su alma los recuerdos de todos con los que había estado se borraron de su recuerdos. El dolor y las frustraciones de siglos se disolvían mientras permitía que la tocara en lo mas profundo excitandola y correspondiendo a sus caricias no le quedaba duda él estaba igual que ella.

En la madrugada se encontraba despierta y no podía creer que hubiera hecho el amor con él por mas de dos horas, al verlo dormir tan tranquilamente no quitaba de su mente que no fue lo correcto, pero sus pensamientos fueron eclipsados con el recuerdo de como la había besado y como él se balanceaba sobre su cuerpo mientras ella le decía que lo amaba... Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Debía volver al resguardo de su departamento antes del alba, asustada, apenada se levanto en busca de su ropa y salio con la esperanza de llegar antes de la salida del sol y que se volviera a repetir otra vez mas, aunque eso la llevara a la muerte.


	10. Chapter 10

Bajando las escaleras se pregunto ¿Cómo sería despertar con él? Al cerrar la puerta de la casa de Albert pensó que valía la pena morir con tal de ver sus ojos azules a la luz del día, se conformo con recordar como la tenia aprisionada contra la pared en callejón. Sentimientos añejos que nunca creyó volver a tener, se preguntaba si su alma vieja y su pasado obscuro podrá ser borrado, olvidado no por el mundo… si no por ella. Se encamino a su departamento odiándose, sabia de ante mano que estaba actuando mal, que no debía enamorarse de un mortal y menos como estaba la situación a su alrededor, pero la preocupación de no saber la hora la angustio mas dejando sus pensamientos a un lado. Apresuro su marcha, mas rápido de lo que esperaba se encontraba en la calle principal muy cerca de la casa del obispo. Pensó que por primera vez entraría en razón y no se metería en más problemas. Conocía el rumbo, a dos cuadras había un sitio de taxis.

- Buenas noches. - se acerco el hombre a cargo, el cual la miro con recelo.— Buenos días, mas bien, ya pasan de las cuatro de la mañana – le contesto regresando a su vista al periódico con desdén. – Necesito llegar a mi casa ¿podría usted llevarme? – Se odio, por no haber salido con algo de dinero además antes de salir se vio en el único espejo que encontró, su cabello estaba desordenado a mas no poder, su suéter rojo y su falda larga de mezclilla no era el mejor atuendo, pensó que la próxima vez que se aventurara al suicidio saldría con su monedero, un cepillo y un mejor guardarropa.

- ¿Tiene con que pagar verdad… Señorita?—La manera con la que se refirió a ella le hizo hervir la sangre su tono estaba cargado de desprecio. –Claro –Contesto con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, con un movimiento rápido coloco su mano sobre su hombre y antes de que se diera cuenta le susurro al odio.

Ya faltaban menos de 5 minutos para llegar a su casa, la actitud del hombre había cambiado drásticamente ya le sonreía y hablaban amenamente, aunque el mareo, el sueño y la falta de energía se comenzaba a apoderar de ella, en la puerta de la librería se detuvo.

–Muy bien jovencita hemos llegado, espero que no la regañen al entrar en su casa – le contento observando fijamente las ventanas superiores de la librería. –No se preocupe, eso no pasara, sería tan amable de esperarme un momento voy por el dinero —Se bajo del auto, entro rápidamente a la tienda, saco dinero directo de la caja – ¿Por qué no lo invitas a pasar, un sorbo no le haría daño a nadie y hasta el viaje te saldrá gratis? Su voz interna la atacaba, mas sin embargo quería hacer lo correcto. Vio como se alejaba el taxi por la calle al igual que su última esperanza de alimentarse. –Solo un dia mas y saldré al parque, me alimentare de alguno de mis empleados y en su defecto Tom, le llamaría llegando a su cama, pensaba mientras subía pesadamente los peldaños de la escalera interna de la biblioteca, quería llorar por el recuerdo de las manos de Albert recorriendo su cuerpo, sus besos que le quemaban la piel y su boca, ¿Cuántas veces había sido tocada por un hombre?... había perdido la cuenta, pero él logro hacer lo que nadie… hacerla olvidar quien fue y quien era… él la había marcado, se había enamorado de él y la sensación de tenerlo en ella no había desaparecido y aun tenía el olor de su loción en todo su cuerpo.

Pesadamente cerró la puerta, uno por uno fue cerrando cada cerrojo y al terminar de dármele la vuelta al último una voz la hizo girara rápidamente pegando su espalda a la puerta como deseando poder atravesarla y huir de ahí. –Tardaste más de lo que esperaba… y aun no comprendo porque me dejaste solo –La voz de Albert se oía tan pausada y lenta y no podía comprender como su mirada la atravesaba. –tan mal estuvo que ni una adiós merecía – ¿Cómo fue que entraste? –Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir. Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia ella su corazón se acelero y sentía que había entrado a un sopor… a un sopor de muerte, pero sería capaz de entregarle la vida y sus propias cenizas a ese hombre, solo cero sus ojos y se dejo tomar, solo le importaba lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo aprisionado ente Albert y la puerta, sus manos la recorrían quemaban su cuerpo y la hacían delirar. Ya pasan de las cuatro y pronto amanecerá su parte racional gritaba en el fondo de su mente pero fue callada cuando él la recostó en su cama y sintió todo su peso sobre ella. No podía entender como la había enloquecido ese hombre.

-¿Qué no entiendes o no te has dado cuenta que desde la primera vez que tu cuerpo estuvo abajo del mío me enloqueces? ¿Qué no he podido matarte por que tu olor me hace perder la razón? –Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con terror, trato de hablar, pero él la callo con el beso más dulce que había recibido y sus lagrimas rodaron cuando lo sintió dentro de ella.

En los últimos momentos que quedaba de la noche antes de que ella se quedara dormida y el sol despuntara por el horizonte le susurro al odio –¿Qué no entiendes que si hay alguien que entiende la soledad de la eternidad soy yo…?


	11. Chapter 11

El sol lastimo sus ojos al mover solo un poco la gruesa cortina que cubría la ventana, la penumbra de la habitación le permitía ver su cuerpo inerte en la cama, se rio, iba a hacer lo mismo que ella, se marcharía antes de que despertara, lo único que esperaba era que no se molestara tanto como él hizo la noche anterior, deseaba quedarse, explicarle lo más que pudiera, pero ya era muy tarde. Pensó en bajar por la escalera exterior pero un deseo de hacerle saber al mundo que estaba con ella lo invadió y se dejo convencer, saludo a todos con su aire despreocupado saliendo por la puerta principal, dejando a los dos empleados sorprendidos en cinco años que tenían de trabajar ahí nunca habían visto salir del departamento a nadie a menos que fuera su tío. Tenía que apresurar su paso, ya era tarde y en cualquier momento llegaría el obispó a su casa, como era su costumbre de todos los martes, si todo salía bien podría regresar con ella en unas cuantas horas.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la última vez que supo de él y miles de preguntas la invadían, mientras observaba por las ventanas de la librería a los transeúntes caminar apresuradamente por la tormenta que se aproximaba. Sus dos empleados solo la miraban pero por respeto no decían palabra alguna, aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus cuchicheos en la bodega de atrás. Tampoco había salido, tenía miedo de que tan solo tocar el picaporte de la puerta toda esa atmosfera que la rodeaba desapareciera.

Esa misma noche, gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban pesadamente los ventanales y los rayos iluminaban tétricamente cada uno de los estantes. No se había movido del mismo lugar y tomaba lentamente una copa de licor, el mismo que degustaba con Neal hacia poco tiempo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, y deba irme –Hablaba sola, mientras jugaba con el vaso y una pequeña libretas de teléfonos, solo una llamada y tendría que mover todo de lugar, vender algunas cosas y reinventarse, esa había sido su vida desde hace mas de 1500 años pero cada vez era más difícil. Los rayos que caían no provocan en ella el mismo efecto que en las demás personas; únicamente la hacían recordar el sol del cenit, perdida en los recuerdos de la única vida que tuvo, se imagino jugando con las manchas de luz que se enredaban con el musgo del piso producidas por el movimiento de las copas de los árboles, la iglesia con sus canticos que retumbaban en los vitrales y la atmosfera cargada de incienso que podía ser cortada por lo denso humo.

El sonido constante del timbre de la puerta, eso si la hizo saltar de su lugar, pensó en no salir, estaba tomando una decisión y no quería ser interrumpida, se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, en la misma orilla y atrás del mismo estante mientas continuaba lentamente tomando su licor, sin embargo eso no podía durar mucho tiempo; comenzaron a golpear las ventanas y gritar su nombre si quería que no se despertaran los pocos vecinos tendría que abrirle, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta pensaba en la escasa posibilidad de cortarle la garganta.

En la puerta no supo si gritar, decirle que se largara o continuar observando como se veía completamente mojado y sonriéndole. Si antes no lo entendía después de su confesión menos pero por experiencia propia sabia que los secretos son para uno mismo y matan lentamente.

Sin inmutarse y decir palabra lo dejo pasar, se encamino al mismo lugar de antes. Albert tropezó con un estante se quejaba por el minúsculo golpe y se disculpaba por haber tirado una pila de libros que a su parecer estaban mal acomodados. –Veo que no tienes visión nocturna… ¡yo si! –Esos eran los comentarios que Tom siempre le reprochaba pero que la hacían verse irreverente ante él y eso le fascinaba. Volvió a tomar su vaso y antes de darse cuenta se lo quito y bebió de golpe todo su contenido. –Además te gustan los placeres mortales.

-No sabes cuánto – Ese comentario la hizo sonrojar y dio gracias de que todo estuviera a obscuras de lo contrario se hubiera sentido como cuando era una adolescente en su villa. –Te has de preguntar donde he estado ¿verdad? –Ella solo encogió los hombros, si lo había hecho, pero sabía de ante mano que no tenía derecho a tan siquiera preguntar. –Te pido una disculpa, yo pensaba regresar esa misma noche para hablar pero por seguridad… no era lo apropiado. –Esas palabras la trajeron a la realidad, pensar que estaba solo, eso era un error ¿Con quién mas estaba? ¿Qué o cuál era su misión? –Seguridad… hablas de seguridad – en verdad estaba molesta– Vienes a las once de la noche y te pones a gritar como un loco en mi tienda, sales por la puerta de enfrente para que todos te vean ¡como si no supieras entra y salir de mi casa cuando se te da la gana! ¿Qué crees que no escuche a mis empleados hablar de eso? Si sabias que era, ¿Por qué de tu insistencia de venir a buscarme? Pararte en mi tienda con tus aires de superioridad… no entiendo ¡cual es tu concepto de seguridad! Y por que hablas de ello. –Nunca nadie que tuviera la mínima idea que era él, se había atrevido a gritarle como ella lo estaba haciendo y en lugar de molestarlo solo sonreía lo cual hizo que ella se irritara mas.

–Piensas que no se que tu, entraste y arreglaste mi escritorio.

–No conoces el concepto de orden, mujer y por cierto no se te olvide, que te metí en las cobijas, alimente a tu perro, marque tu ventana y ya entiendo por que despiertas de mal genio… duermes horrible, sabes que dormir con cosas en la cama puede ser peligroso y cosas tiradas por todo el piso lo es aun mas.

– ¡Casi me rompes una castilla en parque esa noche, no sabes cuánto me asuste! –Tenía que demostrarte que no estaba jugando. –Esas ultimas palabras la detuvieron su corazón, hacia tanto tiempo que ella no tenía el control de una conversación que comenzó a hiperventilarse y se quedo sin palabras, fue en ese momento que él la abrazo y le susurro en el odio.

–Para cuidarte de mi… por eso no regrese esa misma noche, ven subamos que aquí hace algo de frio –Él la tomo de la mano y ella lo siguió sin protestar.


	12. Chapter 12

-Me sorprende que tu perro no haya muerto entre tanto desorden. –No podía entender como era posible que pudiera desreglamentar esa habitación de tal manera. –No había tenido ganas de arreglar, además tengo un poco de trabajo atrasado, ¿quieres seguir tomando algo fuerte, para bajar por la botella aquí no acostumbre tener alcohol? –solo deseaba poner en orden sus ideas -¿ o un café?

-Seria mejor un café y no tendrías una toalla para secarme un poco. – con la mirada le señalo el baño y fue hacia el closet para sacar una muda de ropa que era de Tom. Pensó en tocar antes de entrar, pero verlo en una situación incómoda le encantaba, no fue decepcionada; se encontraba sin camisa secándose el cabello con la pequeña toalla del lavabo. Se pregunto que bien se sentiría secarlo con sus propias manos.

-Cierra la puerta o en verdad voy a enfermarme.—Por un momento pensó que le iba a decir que cerrara la boca, como un imán fue atraída hacía él. No podía imaginar un mejor lugar que estar entre sus brazos. La beso sin prisa consiente que no debía perder el control si deseaba hablar con ella, pero su calor era mas fuerte que su propio control. Continuaría hablando con ella después de hacerla suya en ese instante.

-¿Esto es para mi? –Apenas le pregunto al separarse de ella, no podía creer que con tan solo tomarla, la eternidad tenia sentido –Es de Tom, antes de ser tan importante, se quedaba en mi casa, soy como su madre o más bien lo era…-La añoranza se escuchaba en sus palabras. – Por eso siempre tenía una muda ropa para él y aun la guardo.

-¿Desde cuando están juntos? –Lo encontré merodeando en la ciudad después de un bombardeo nocturno –Le contesto mientras se colocaba la bata. –No te mentiré, por un momento pensé en alimentarme de él, eran tan pequeño y nunca comprendí por que no lloraba, debió de haber tenido 6 años como máximo y desde entonces está conmigo. –Se dio la media vuelta y salió del baño. –En aquella época el día y la noche era igual de peligrosa. –continuo su relato, -el café ya debió de haberse enfriado. -Pues esperaremos que se vuelva a calentar.—Y fue fue tras ella.

-¿Quién eres?—Le soltó mientras le entregaba la taza de café y se sentaba junto al él sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Le impresiona la seguridad que tenia dudo si se la daba la inmortalidad, no tenerle a la muerte o a caso otro sentimiento.

-Parte de la historia la conoces, la rebelión en el cielo por su creación fue mayor de lo que dicen los textos. Algunos levantaron sus espadas contra Dios, otros dudaron por una milésima de segundo si era o no lo correcto mientras que otros los defendieron… yo pertenezco al segundo grupo y por eso estoy prisionero en este mundo en busca de los que se levantaron contra Él. He caminado junto a ustedes desde el principio de los eones. Aquella noche en el parque entre en tus recuerdos – Al escuchar aquellos desvió su mirada y oculto su rostro entre sus manos, comenzó a llorar, Albert rozo su mejilla con sus manos y la recostó delicadamente en el sillón. –La noche que inicio con todo, -le comenzó a relatar sin mirarlo a los ojos, -quería escapar, no me importaba si moriría en el bosque y por primera vez encontré la puerta de mi prisión abierta, pensé que él la había olvidado, pero en verdad había sido una trampa para sacarme en silencio de la abadía, corrí no se por cuanto tiempo, deseaba alejarme de ese lugar, de mi familia y mi madre que me había vendido por comida y unas monedas a ese hombre, el hizo conmigo lo que quiso y por ultimo deseaba entregar mi alma a no se que cosa, lo único que recuerdo es que algo interrumpió el ritual y…

-Y te transformaste en un relicario, nunca te peguntaste por que te escogió a ti y no alguna de tus hermanas. –Durante todos estos años he visto tanta enfermedad y locura… no, nunca me lo pregunte. – jamás lo había hecho y ese momento menos, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos azules y deseaba que desanudara su bata.

-El ritual fue interrumpido y tu alma encapsulo una parte de aquel, que quería poseerte y es lo que te transformo en lo que eres y en todo este tiempo has logrado sublimar su naturaleza, hasta puedes entrara en suelo sagrado. –se enderezo para apagar la única lámpara que los alumbraba, las últimas palabras se las dijo como un susurro. – Es una de las razones por la que no puedo matarte, desde esa noche llevo años buscándote sin saber que llegarías a mis manos sola. Amo tu alma y no me importa lo que has sido o te han orillado a ser. Entiende que te he buscado a partir de esa noche… niña y no te dejare como esa vez –Le repetía mientras terminaba de desatar el nudo y se perdía en la locura de su cuerpo.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahora que sabía que él, fue aquel ser que interrumpió su transformación, que su alma se perdiera por completo y permitió que mantuviera algo de humanidad en su interior. Saber que se escondió de él tantos siglos y que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos mientras escuchaba su respiración pausada y el latido de su corazón, la desconcertaba, ¿Qué hubiera pasada si antes daba con ella? ¿Qué le disponía el destino ahora? Nunca lo sabría y ese sopor que la envolvía todas mañanas, mientras los rayos del sol trataban de colarse ente las cortinas, producía que sus ojos se cerraran.

Despertó como siempre, sola, ya se estaba acostumbrando al silencio de días después de pasar una noche con él, sabia de ante mano que regresaría, pero la idea de una separación o que tal vez tendrían que acabar con la vida del otro en algún momento no se iba de su mente. Comprendía que eran de mundos antagónicos y que en una etapa tendrían que tomar su respectivo lugar.

- ¿En qué piensas? –La única voz que era capaz de hacer salta su corazón y provocar el recorrido de su sangre por las venas. –¿Qué acaso no puedes leer mis pensamientos? – Le contestaba, mientas se recargaba en el mostrador, situación que la hacía verse aun mas niña ante sus ojos. –Solo Dios puede hacerlo, a nosotros no se nos permite. –Cualquier que escuchara su conversación la tomaría como un juego entre novios, pero estaba cargada de verdad.

-Permite hacer el corte del día para cerrar—Había algo que le agrada de los días de ausencia y era que se podía alimentar libremente de la gente que acudía por la noche al parque, ya hacia tanto tiempo que no salía a alimentarse de los "clientes" de la calle, algo que directa o indirectamente él era causante. No dudaba que supiera de sus andanzas nocturnas y durante este tiempo él nunca le reclamo, por lo que ella tampoco se sentía con la confianza de preguntarle a donde se ausentaba hasta por 5 días, él la respetaba porque ella no. Cerró la caja mientras los últimos rayos de luz jugaban con los viejos edificios de esa zona de la ciudad. ¿Qué fácil era respirar, no… que fácil era continua la vida con él? Los cafés y los pubs abrían sus puertas a la vida nocturna de la zona mientras ellos caminaban tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja normal.

-Hoy te llevare al mejor lugar de la ciudad y te puedo asegurar que nunca has estado en uno. –No podía imaginar a donde sería, él venia vestido de la manera más casual, por lo que descarto inmediatamente un lugar para cenar, de algo se había dado cuenta durante este poco tiempo que tenia de conocerlo que disfrutaba igual de los buenos lugares de la "vida mortal y efímera" así como el observar las estrellas. -¿Dónde es? ¿Queda muy lejos? —Solo te puedo asegurar que no lo conoces. –tal vez una iglesia, ya las conocía casi todas desde el inicio de las abadias hasta las modernas que para su gusto eran insípidas y sencillas, tal vez un cementerio, no tenía ni la menor idea.

–Y lo nuevo, es que tendremos que ir en mi automóvil, o más bien en el auto de mi padrino, no sabes el trabajo que me costo que me prestara el del obispado.

-Te puedo asegurar que él que todo menos tu padrino, también creo que él sabe quién eres, y no dudo que Tom también tenga idea. m–Aun no es momento que te devele todos los secretos mi pequeña, todo a su tiempo y te contare todo... –Ese último comentario la dejo pensando ¿a qué se refería? pero lo olvido a darse cuenta que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella besándola de manera rápida. La hubiera podido llevar a la hoguera y ella iría sin pensarlo.

Llegaron a la casa de él, no sabía si demostrar su enojo por la broma gastada "un lugar en el que nunca has estado" pero al ver a que auto se refería prefirió quedarse callada. Era el mismo donde el obispo la levantaba de aquella esquina y los recuerdos le regresaron a su mente, cuanto había pasado en ese auto antes de alimentarse de él. Durante todo el trayecto se quedo muda, solo escuchaba a Albert.

-En condiciones normales este viaje nos tomaría mas de 2 horas pero apenas llevamos 25 minutos, me gustaría poder mostrarte el esplendor de la ciudad al máximo. –Solo giro la cabeza y lo único que vio fue el reflejo difuso de su rostro en la ventanilla de auto que le recordó que su vida era únicamente un reflejo en el espejo y que dependía de la cantidad de luz que incidía pero al final solo desaparece sin dejar una huella. -¡Hemos llegado! –Era el zoológico de la ciudad, ven sígueme conozco un lugar por donde entrar, además ya me encargue de los guardias y podremos movernos libremente.

-No… no puedo entrar ahí. –Sus palabras denotaban temor y angustia. –Tú no sabes cómo los animales se ponen cuando estoy cerca de ellos, los únicos que no lo hacen son los perros, saben que su vida está en peligro cerca de mi.

- Los animales también son para admirar y no para comer, te puedo asegurar que un león te daría una buena batalla antes de permitir tomar un sorbo de su sangre. —Odiaba cuando el sarcasmo envuelto en verdad salía de su boca y se dejo guía. Apenas sintieron su presencia los animales, todo enloqueció a su alrededor.


	14. Chapter 14

Las pocas luces que alumbraban el zoológico la hacían recordar aquellos años cuando la luz era incipiente en las grandes ciudades, conforme se adentraba a las instalaciones los animales se encontraban cada vez mas nerviosos y aunque no quisiera sus instintos de cazador también crecían, añoro el sabor de la sangre y la adrenalina que le causaba ir tras su presa, no podía negarlo pero mas de una vez se había alimentado de animales y cuando iniciaba no podía parar hasta tomar el último sorbo que emanaba se su cuerpo, el recuerdo de su sabor metálico y de la calidez de la sangre a escurrir por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, la hacía sudar las manos y no debía perder el control y menos delante él.

Albert tomo su mano temblorosa y la trajo hacia él. –¿Te encuentras bien? – Trato de responder, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. –T e quise traer aquí ya que este lugar me hace recordar mejores momentos. –Ella quería decirle que la sacara que se fueran a otro lugar que salieran corriendo. –Hace eones tuve la oportunidad de estar presente cuando el creador imagino a más de uno y me enamore en ese momento de todos ellos, mas de una vez los admiraba y me imaginaba lo terso que debía de ser sus pelajes. –La abrazo y por un momento espero un beso pero solo fue envuelta por su aura que calmo el ambiente al igual que sus deseos de sangre, pero fue aun mas allá la embriago, se sentía mareada y por un momento ante sus ojos se presento el sol, aquel que hacia tantos siglos la había abandonado, se vio en medio de campo verde como aquel que recordaba de su infancia rodeada de flores y el susurro de las copas de las copas de los arboles, sintió el pasto picando sus plantas de los pies y el cielo era tan azul como los ojos de aquella criatura que la volvía loca de amor y esperanza aquella que perdió el día fue vendida al abad. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si Albert no hubiera detenido el rito? Seguro estaría muerta o sería algo peor. Fue consiente de los años que estuvo escondida solo para caer de en las manos de su rescatador… pero aun no entendía que papel jugaba él en su vida, sería su salvador o su verdugo final.

La beso, hasta dejarla sin aliento, hasta hacerla recordar el fino momento de perder la vida, el preciso instante en que la desesperación por respirar se transformaba en una felicidad y alegría indescriptible. Cuando… ¿Cuándo fue que la recostó en su cama? Jamás lo supo ¿Cuándo fue que se vio envuelta por sus alas mientras él le hacía el amor? Solo comprendía que sus brazos eran lo mas cercano a la luz que tanto añoraba que el día y la noche para ella ya no tenían el mismo significado que por tanto tiempo habían tenido... y que si esto la perdía mas, y la podía alejar de Tom, no importaba.

Sus ojos se abrían pesadamente sin embargo el cansancio y el sopor de la noche anterior la obligaba a volver a cerrarlos, tardo mucho en volver a ser consiente de si misma y darse cuenta donde estaba. La ventana y pesada cortina que no permitía dejar entrar la luz no era la de su habitación y algo la mantenía prisionera y evitaba que se moviera, era el abrazo dominante de Albert, era de dia y estaba en una casa que no era la suya, compartiendo una cama y lejos del resguardo de su obscuro departamento. Se libro lo mas rápido que pudo, solo atino a jalar las sabanas y cubrirse bajo la mirada fija de él.

-¿Por qué te cubres? Que no entiendes que así es como quiero verte cada dia y cada noche hasta que llegue el final del tiempo, que el conteo de nuestro tiempo empezó aquella noche que te oí rezar y no puedo olvidar tu cuerpo desde que lo tuve abajo del mío en el bosque aquella noche. –No sabia que contestar, si hubiera podido salir corriendo, lo hubiera hecho . –No entiendes que la única manera de poder hablar así contigo es teniéndote prisionera en mi casa, aunque eso me cueste perderte, por qué tal vez me odies. – Cómo lo iba a odiar si se perdía en lo profundo de sus ojos que le parecían mas azules en la penumbra. Sus manos tocaron su rostro, como lo iba a odiar se preguntaba una y otra vez, si para ella rozarlo era la gloria deseaba besarlo y volver a ser suya. Repentinamente Albert se detuvo y sin darle explicación saco una muda de ropa la cargo con todo y sabanas encerrándola el closet y abrió la cortina tan abruptamente que hasta él le molesto la luz. Candy solo podía escuchar la voz de otros dos hombres y por un momento reconoció la voy del cardenal y de Tom.


	15. Chapter 15

Albert no esperaba al cardenal ese día y mucho menos acompañado de Tom, todo en verdad se estaba complicando, por un segundo se puso nervioso llegando a pensar que lo habían descubierto pero logro recuperar la compostura.

-Buenos días, no te esperaba de visita… padrino. — Sin quitar la sonrisa se dirigió a Tom. –Buenos días, padre, disculpen el desorden, pero no me gusta tener empleada domestica, aunque mas de una vez me lo ha propuesto mi padrino.

-Si no te conociera como lo hago, cualquiera pensaría que pasaste la noche con una mujer. –El comentario del cardenal le recordó que él, además de Candy conocían su verdadera naturaleza y lo habían visto en su forma real. – Señor. –Interrumpió Tom. —Creo que apenando al muchacho, como le dije desde un principio no era buena idea llegar sin avisar y sobre todo irrumpir de esta manera.

-No tengo nada que ocultar. –Contesto con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. – Mi padrino puede entrar a esta casa cuando quiera, si me permiten que termine de vestirme les preparare un café y podremos habar mas a gusto en la sala. –Por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de que hora era, asi que trato de ser lo mas general posible. Al dejarlo solo, corrió la cortina, y fue a buscarla indicándole que guardara silencio. Se arreglo mientras Candy lo miraba desde su rincón admirándolo y comprobó que ese hombre había logrado que perdiera su corazón y su prudencia.

-Espérame, tratare de no tardar. –Como si pudiera ir a otro lugar, así lo hizo, lo espero horas en su casa y días en su departamento. No comprendía por qué no recibía llamadas de él ni de Tom, mas de una vez se contuvo y no tratar de localizar a Tom por teléfono y que le iba a preguntar… Hola acaso no sabes nada de Albert, por cierto que negocios tienen los tres, sus pensamientos caminaban como la obscuridad que seguía al final de la tarde lenta pero constante

Un pesado libro fue dejado bruscamente en el mostrador sacándola de sus pensamientos cuando levanto su mirada el rostro que tenia ante ella no le gusto, esos ojos pequeños que apenas eran visibles en una cara regordeta le hizo sentir repugnancia.

- Me han dicho que usted es la mejor en la restauración de libros, pero de tan solo verla me viene a la mente una jovencita incapaz. –Esas palabras la hicieron enojar al punto que estuvo por perder la cabeza. –Bueno, yo no lo mande llamar, mucho menos le ofrecí mis servicios y lo que menos necesito es su dinero… además tengo muchos trabajos de mayor importancia que este libro. –Señalando con desdén el maltrecho volumen. –Y no dudo que si esta asi de maltratado, es por que no sabe como hojearlo y lo trata como el periódico dominical.

-Creí que eras una jovencita hambrienta, desaliñada, incapaz de no pronunciar una palabra sin llorar, –Esas palabras la helaron, claro como no las iba a recordar si fueron las mismas con las que el abad la escogió de entre sus hermanos para ser su sirvienta. –Pero te sabes defender… ¿Cuándo lo aprendiste? Neal me ha dicho que tu puedes arreglar casi cualquier libros o texto, entonces no entiendo el por qué estas recluida en esta sucia tienda y tienes razón, buscare otro lugar. –Salió de la tienda dejándola con un hueco en el estomago, pero fue mayor su desasosiego cuando por teléfono recibió la noticia de la muerte de Neal en un horrible accidente de tráfico. Esa noche recargada en la lapida de su amigo lloro y no comprendía que él la hubiera recomendado sin haberle avisado. Ese hombre no salía de sus pensamiento y se decía a si misma que eran solo coincidencias, palabras al aire de un hombre maleducado.

La luz del amanecer, que se filtraba entre las gruesas cortinas, trazando finos dibujos, jugando con los libros y la ropa tirada en el piso la cual debió de haber recogido antes de dormir, pero la pesadez de la depresión no se lo permitió. Solo quería dormir, cerrar los ojos y por un momento olvidar que se mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse, fue cuando sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda y se acostaban a su lado, reconoció el olor, era Albert, su olor no podía olvidarlo, quiso moverse para ver su rostro.

-No, no te muevas… solo quiero abrazarte, pedirte perdón por dejarte así -Su voz, su olor venía acompañado de algo mas, un olor que reconocía, era sangre, no le hizo caso, se levanto y prendió la luz, lo último que pensó fue verlo así. Durante más de dos horas limpio y curo cada una de sus heridas sin pronunciar palabra.

-Nunca he entendido por qué no me has hecho preguntas de lo que soy, lo que hago y que hay mas allá de la vida, incluso el Cardenal lo ha hecho y no se diga Tom, parece un niño pequeño con sus dudas.

–Él siempre fue así, desde pequeño y cuando entro al monasterio me di cuenta que seguiría buscando respuestas a todas sus dudas, además todos merecemos el respeto hacia nuestros secretos, guardar en nuestra alma lo que mas nos podría avergonzar o doler, además que te podría yo preguntar que en mi finito entendimiento pueda comprender. –Sabia de ante mano que el tiempo que ella tenía caminando en el mundo, solo era un respiro en comparación de él. Además lo único que quería preguntarle era… si la amaba, pero el miedo a su respuesta dominaba y prefería callar. Sus lágrimas permanecían guardadas con su dolor y sus dudas.

-Hoy solo quiero dormir, estoy cansado y si me lo permites, deseo hacerlo en tus brazos.


	16. Chapter 16

Una noche más a su lado, y aun no podía creer que siguiera dormido, veinticuatro horas ¿Qué podía haberle pasado para encontrarse tan casado y con esas heridas? Eran de lucha, como se ella no las conociera, no eran graves pero si extensas, el olor de su sangre la embriagaba y le causaba sopor a diferencia de la sangre humana que la enloquecía. Podía imaginar todo, menos que Albert pudiera estar en una batalla y defendiendo su vida.

Dormía, solo dormía y su respiración acompasada la acompañaba, pero aun no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba dispuesta aceptar al cien por ciento lo que él hacia o era. Su alma se encontraba llena de dudas y la más grande era si algún día podría saber la verdad y si era capaz de vivir con la respuesta. ¿Pero acaso ella tenía la moral par a enjuiciarlo? Ella que había tantos años bajo las sombras, en la espera de un alma desgraciada con la cual alimentarse. ¿Tenía el derecho de quejarse de la sangre en sus manos si ella estaba bañada en sangre después de vivir más de 1000 años bajo las sombras?

Únicamente las pocas luces de la noche que se colaban entre las gruesas cortinas y la respiración del único hombre que conocía su verdadera naturaleza, que poseía además las armas para matarla en menos de un segundo, la fuerza para doblegarla con una sola mirada de sus ojos azules y la paz para dominar su locura endemoniada que la envolvía cíclicamente le gritaban que lo único que podía hacer por ahora era dormir y permanecer a su lado con la esperanza de que cuando despertara continuara ahí.

Calmando todas sus ideas y sus temores se levanto de la cama tratando de no despertarlo, pendiendo únicamente la luz de su escritorio, debía terminar una traducción de un pergamino, el último trabajo por encargo de Neel. Sus lagrimas no tardaron en caer, recordando a su amigo, por que él siendo tan obsesivo con la seguridad y el funcionamiento de sus autos hubiera muerto en un estúpido accidente automovilístico, la idea de que él no hubiera muerto así de simple le corroía las entrañas y su ultima llamada aun resonaba en su memoria, que se cuidara y que tuviera mucho atención a su alrededor y que pronto le volvería a llamar… llamada que nunca llego.

¿Qué significado habían tenido sus palabras? Sabia de buena mano que las amistades de Neel no eran de lo más recomendable y que tenía contactos que hasta a ella le hubieran dado miedo. Varios libros que ella restauro para él venían del mercado negro o habían sido robados, tal vez eso había sido la causa indirecta de su muerte, pero de ese asunto se ocuparía más tarde cuando Albert regresara a casa, se encontrara mejor de salud y su vida regresara un poco a la normalidad podría moverse con libertad y más de uno de los responsables caería en sus manos y quien sabe a lo mejor alguno le serviría para saciar un poco su hambre. Una sonrisa amarga salió de sus labios, unos segundos antes se preocupaba por las actividades de Albert y ella, en un segundo planeo investigar la muerte de su amigo y si estaba en sus manos vengar su muerte.

-No me gusta el olor de las lágrimas. –El aliento cálido de Alberto rozo su cuello asustándola y erizando cada bello de su piel, como aquella noche en la azotea de aquel edificio la primera vez que se encontró con él. – Y menos si soy las tuyas.

-Lloro por un buen amigo que murió hace pocos días. – No mintió por completo.

-Espero no ser yo, porque yo no soy un simple amigo ¿verdad? – Decía esto mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y la hacía levantarse de la silla. En momentos como este se preguntaba si aquel hombre era capaz de leer sus pensamientos y descifrar sus sentimientos.

-No, no es por ti, es por Neel un buen amigo desde hace muchos años. –que difícil le era poner en orden sus ideas mientras le besaban lentamente el cuello. – No te voy a mentir que un tiempo pensé en como arto y los deseos de cortarle la garganta, pero al paso de los años ese sentimiento se convirtió en respeto y después en amistad.

-Por qué noto un poco de enojo ¿acaso te molesta que este aquí en tu casa o que haya llegado así sin avisar? –Acaso ella podría estar molesta mientras más la acercaba a su cuerpo y sus manos traspasaban su cintura.

-No, ¡nunca! ¿no comprendes que me asuste al verte así? No entiendes que me asuste al verte así, me asusta solo pensar que te pueda perder.

-Desde el inicio del tiempo estuvo marcado que siempre estaremos juntos. –No dejo besarla mientras apaga la única luz encendida.


End file.
